resident pony
by Octavia vonclaft
Summary: el mayor bio terrorista libera su mejor arma ... en las capitales el panico se extiende mas rapido que la propia enfermedad , 6 historias de sobrevivientes al terror en su estado puro , estas dispuesto a leerlo on no eres capaz


**HAVEN POV**

6:30 me despierto con un leve dolor de cabeza no le presto atencion porque hoy... Hoy comienza mi reino...

* * *

**Sian,** - era una bello dia para una chica de cristal es una chica de crin cafe y cuero color verde brillante, era una mañana soleada en el imperio de cristal, ella se levanta hacia la ventana, para ver el bello amanecer, con una sonrisa en su rostro baja la escalera, tomando una manzana de su mesa sale al mercado de compras, hay veía todo lo que podría hacer con los materiales, ella tenia un Cutie Mark de un par de anillos, ella trabajaba haciendo banquetes en las bodas, hoy era un dia especial, había escuchado por parte de otra amiga que le había contado su amiga que por medio de su hermano que el tenia un amigo que su novia le contó que el novio de esta chica al fin le pediría matrimonio, ella estaba feliz con la noticia, le había tocado atender tantas bodas que al fin seria el dia que ella sea la que se case, tantas veces había atrapado el ramo y al fin su deseo se hizo realidad-

**Amadeus** - hoy despierta muy temprano, preparado para el entrenamiento de rutina, se levanta de su cama directo a las duchas, el observando como el agua atraviesa sus patas agujereadas, rápidamente termina de lavarse y sale a fuera, al campo de entrenamiento, el ejercicio diario era la transformación, después de eso tenían que pasar una pista de obstáculos, seguido por una prueba de salto, parado frente a un edificio tenia que usar sus alas para hacer un super salto, sin usar el vuelo, solo su impulso, seguido con la prueba de puntería, tenia que dar en los blancos con un hechizo, los blancos estaban en movimiento, tenia que darles si o si, mientras lo hacia observaba a su general, el estaba siempre acompañado de la reina Chysalis, observando las ancias en los ojos de su reina en dominar el reino de Equestria, simplemente en no hallaba el motivo de invadir aquel lugar, solo estaba hay para poder tener un lugar, el a la mayoria de Changelings eran sin hogar, estaban hay para tener un lugar por donde quedarse, cayendo la noche todos se iban a acostar a sus camas, el antes de acostarse se sentaba a los pies de su cama, rezando antes de dormir, agradeciendo el poder tener un lugar en donde estar y la oportunidad que se le a dado en las tropas del imperio-

**Dual Star** - era una mañana tranquila en el centro de entrenamiento, ubicado cerca de la cuidad de Canerlot. sonando los megáfono avisaba a que era hora de levantarse, todos los soldados iban a las duchas, un soldado se queda en su cama, acostado, su superior de un solo movimiento lanza al soldado a la muralla, el pegado a esa muralla se despega, entendiendo el mensaje va directo a las duchas, con pereza sale al campo de entrenamiento, observaba como los otros soldados hacian sus ejercicios, todos estaban divididos por grupos, los pegasos hacían proezas en el aire, haciendo piruetas y persecuciones, los unicornios hacian sus hechizos y los blancos de entrenamiento, el estaba en el grupo de los pegasos, tenia que hacer el circuito que le había puesto su comandante, el era el mas lento de todos los soldados, su comandante estaba muy decepcionado de el soldado, el pendiente de otra cosa chica contra el aro que tenia que cruzar, tambaleando la estructura cae encima de los soldados de tierra, con suerte no hubo ningún accidente grabe, cuando termina el entrenamiento fue llamado por su comandante, observando una maleta en el suelo capto el mensaje, tenia que volver a Clousdale, había sido destituido del cargo de soldado en el ejercito, tenia que volver a la casa de su mamá, ya que había ido a Canterlot a probar suerte en trabajar en el palacio, como lo había hecho su padre alguna vez, decepcionado guarda sus cosas y saliendo del ejercito, volviendo con la cola entre sus patas, dirigiéndose a la casa de su madre en Clousdale-

**Dream drop** - el pony estaba sentado en su silla escuchando a un pony que no aparentaba mas de 22 el pony estaba llorando y contandole sus problemas al psicologo el cual asentia como los adornos que ponen el los carros .

-doctor... Yo, yo enserio quiero dejar la droga p..pero es que...- el pony apenas se podia expresarse ya que casi se ahogaba con sus lagrimas , pero el psicologo le puso la pata en el hombro y le sonrio.

-alan... Mira eso no se puede dejar de un dia para otro... Pero aun tienes familia.. Y escucha a este viejo de 32 años - dijo el pony apuntandose al pecho-yo siempre estuve con mi madre todo el tiempo... Y aun asi siento que no la disfrute ...-

-pero doctor dream drop...- dice alan el cual fue interrumpido.

-alan solo dime drop... Oh mira la hora-dice el doctor mirando a su reloj -bien alan eso es todo por hoy - dice levantandose y dirijiendo a alan a la salida , el pony sale y unos minutos despues dream drop ordena su escritorio y el pony de crin negra pelaje cafe y ojos azules con cutie mark de una lupa en un cerebro sale a su casa.

**Camelia**- la grifo estaba en su salon de belleza mirando a los maniquies que portaban la ropa que habia diseñado la grifo estaba feliz con su trabajo aunque no consiquiera mucho dinero pero como esta la economia era mejor eso al salario minimo lo cual era menos a nada , la grifo estaba al lado de una ventana pensando en una manera para atraer a mas clientes.

**Wallabee "guero"** - el pony de crin amarilla y pelaje verde estaba apunto de dormirse en la clase de matematicas si no fuera por el timbre , todos los ponies se levantaron , primero los de atras "los vagos" luego los del centro "los normales o los fantasma " y por ultimo los "nerds" , wallbeee o guero como lo llaman sus 2 amigos era un fantasma pero en pony tube era famoso , el era "anonimato" era un reportero sin jefe , pero habia un precio siempre usaba una mascara para proteger su identidad y hoy seria un dia importante ya que hablaria del bio terrorista mas popular del mundo , haven y su nueva arma...


End file.
